Chapter 82
Hundred-Man Commander is the 82nd chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Ei Sei never planned to tell his story to anyone. Kou instantly starts crying with this sad story. Shin and Ka Ryo Ten are walking around the market in order to buy armor for Shin. However, buying one isn't going as smoothly as they thought. All the shops are closing there doors for him as they all believe he is pranking them. They then decide to go get a drink. The barman notices they aren't from around here and asks them where they come from and Shin tells him they are from 3 villages away and came in search of buying armor, the barman doesn't believe him when the boy says he already went on his first campaign, because everyone almost got wiped out in the war against Wei. Suddenly Den Yuu, a survivor of the 2nd army's infantry, walks in and they both recognize each other form the battle. It doesn't take long for everyone to gather around Den Yuu. He then tells everyone about Shin's achievements, bravery, and courageousness. Everyone is then shocked to hear that the young man was promoted to a 100-man Commander and Even Ka Ryo Ten is shocked to hear that despite Shin telling her a while back, but she didn't believe him. Den Yuu then tells Shin that he is looking forward to the next battle for fighting under Shin's command. After this confirmation of Shin's achievements, they gather the best armor they can find for him. Suddenly Shin and Ka Ryo Ten see Kyou Kai. Shin tells Ka Ryo Ten he was in the same unit as Shin. During a dark night in Kanyou, Chou Man, a member of the King's Faction, is killed by assassins and Shou Bun Kun is notified of his death and is later informed that 2 other members were killed as well. Later, Heki arrives and asks his lord what is happening. Shou Bun Kun tells him that 11 of his supporters have been killed. He then tells that more than one clans of assassins are involved in this. Including the Gouma, Kensen, and Shukyou. Heki believes that they must be sent by the remnants of Ketsu Shi faction. Characters *Ei Sei *Shi Ka mentioned *Shou Bun Kun *Kou *Shin *Ka Ryo Ten *Den Yuu *Kyou Kai *Heki *Ketsu Shi mentioned Characters Introduced *Chou Man *Kyou Haku mentioned *Chou Gan is mentioned *Sei Kyuu mentioned *Seiko mentioned Chapter Notes *We are now 3 months later in the story. *Shin and Ka Ryo Ten are walking around the market in order to buy armor for him. *All the shop owners of the market close their doors to Shin and Ten due to his calms of buying armor for himself. *Shin is promoted to a 100-man Commander. *Den Yuu is properly reintroduced in the story. *Shin buys his brand new armor. *Chou Man's cart is attacked and he was killed. *10 other members of the King's Faction are killed too. Trivia *Various shop owners kick Shin and Ten out of their shops due them thinking he's pranking them with his calms of going to war at his young age. Navigation Category:Manga